Why Me?
by Nik-Nokkers Anonymous
Summary: A young kitten taken by Macavity, escapes, is adopted, blah blah blah. Normal story with a twist. On Hiatus.
1. Preface

**Why Me**

**This is my first story on this website, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own CATS.  
**

* * *

**Preface**

So this is what it feels like.

Staring death in the eye.

Feeling helpless defenceless and very much alone.

Unable to move, the screams of loved ones ringing in your ears as they tell you to run, to

move to do anything.

The fear crushing you.

Yep, this is what I thought death would be like.


	2. Begins and Ends Woth Blackouts

**Here's the first chapter. It's a bit confusing but every thing will be explained.**

* * *

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 1: Begins and Ends With Blackouts.**

"Uugh," I groaned as I finally came to.

There was not a part of me that didn't hurt, my fur hurt to some extent.

"Ooh, tha's gonna leave a mark," I said, placing a paw to the sore spot on my head. I pulled it away and it was caked with dried blood. I shook it off.

"Man, tha' las' Pollicle 'it meh pre'y 'ard,"

I stretched – big mistake. With several loud and nasty sounding pops and snaps I fell back down.

"Ouch," I stated. Ah well, after years of working for the Hidden Paw I was used to pain.

I got up slower, checking for any lasting damage. None that I could find – or feel for that matter.

"Well no point 'angin' round waitin' for them Polls ta come back," man, I hate my bad grammar, even Mungo and Teazer sound better'n I do and they've got accents.

"Let's g find tha' loveleh young Tom wha' broke meh outta tha' cell,"

So off I trotted.

A few hours later and I still hadn't found the Tom, plus, I had absolutely _no_ idea where the hell I was. I'd never been here on missions.

"Hey! Sir! Sir! A cat! There's a cat over there sir!" I turned, there were two guys leaning against a truck.

"Well, fancy that. Listen here Dirk, you catch this cat and I'll let ya work for me as me apprentice," said the elder of the two.

Uh-oh, Cat-Catchers.

"Crrrrraaaaaaapppppp!" I screamed as I tore off. 'Dirk' was right on my tail. I tried to go faster but my legs were screaming in protest already.

"Gotcha!" his net came crashing down, hitting me on the head as it did.

"Why me?" I moaned as silver spots started to pop up on the edge of my vision. I teetered around and my hearing went fuzzy.

"Woops," said Dirk as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own cats.**


	3. The First Flashback

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Cats! **

* * *

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 2: The Flashback.**

_A small kit is curled up asleep. _

_She has one black ear, three black socks, on sock that is black striped with grey and a black tail. The rest of her body is in varying shades of tan. Her face is hidden._

_Her black ear twitches._

_Her name is Caller. She is a cocky young kitten of five years._

My_ name is Caller. _I was_ a cocky young kit about to be awakened to the reality of the world. _

"_Caller! Caller wake up!"_

"_Lonzy, go'way, 'm sleepin'!"_

"_But it's time to make our friendship pledge!" he whined. I opened one yellow eye and glared at the small black'n'white Tom in front of me. _

"_Wes a-mades the pledge last month!"_

"_Yeah but now we gots ta do it 'gain, cos we gots ta introduce Quax inta it!"_

"_Fine, fine I'm gettsing up!" I got up and stretched. Alonzo grabbed my paw and pulled me off to wake the others._

_There were six of us kittens at the Hidden Paw HQ. Me and Plato were the oldest, followed by Alonzo and Mungo who were four and then Mungo's sister, Teazah who turned four a few months ago. Alonzo's brother Quaxo was just turning three. The age we introduced the kittens into our friendship club._

_We reached our 'secret' hideout and got into a circle. Plato beckoned Quaxo to him._

"_Dos you promise ta upholds our rules an' follow our traditions?" he asked the small kitten._

"_I will," Quaxo sat down in-between the calico kittens._

"_Let's begin," I said. We all joined paws._

"_Wes promises ta always be friends," said Plato._

"_Wes promises ta never fight wiv one another," I said._

"_No matter tha circumstances," added Alonzo._

"_Wes will sticks up for ones another," began Mungo._

"_Ands always be there for ones another," finished Teazah._

_Quaxo spoke the binding words: "Forever friends – forever family,"_

"_Forever friends – forever family!" we chanted. _

"_Whats going on here?" asked a voice behind me._

"Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes.

"Ouch!" I shrieked. "My 'ead sill 'urts!"

"I'm not surprised," said the cat in front of me. He was mainly brown but there were streaks of black and grey through his fur.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the pound,

"My names Admetus," he said holding out his paw. I took it.

"Caller," I replied. "How long were I out?"

"About four hours," he said. "You were talking, in your sleep. You said things like 'Go'way' and 'No fighting' and 'Forever friends – forever family!' things like that,"

"Why'd ya wake meh?"

"Humans are coming to look at us,"

"Look at us?" I was confused. I'd never been in a pound before.

"They look at us and sometimes they adopt us!"

"How long have you been here?" Admetus thought for a minute.

"A week," Just then the humans came.

A small boy ran up to our cage.

"That one Mummy!" he exclaimed pointing at Admetus. So off he went.

A few hours later a teenaged girl came up to my cage.

"I'll have you,"


End file.
